There She Stands
by scarlett2112
Summary: A morning like no other changed the lives of thousands. Desperate cries echoed, prayers went up, heroes were made and then the dust settled. A heart that beat for only one girl stopped and life without him began. Will she be forever wrapped in pain or will she risk her heart again for a new love and hopes of a family for the only part of him that she has left, their son.


**_This was written for you Eva. You mean the world to me and well... you may want to pick up a handful of tissues..._**

* * *

September 30th, 2001

The sun is shining brightly just as it did on that horrifying day three weeks ago when her world fell apart. The day should be cold, damp and the air silent. But the birds still sing and flowers still bloom. Elena walks through the churchyard like a silhouette of herself, wishing she was as insubstantial as the shadows so that her insides don't feel so mangled. With her parents beside her and her son in her arms, they walk inside and take the front pew. Her long held tears begin to flow, she loves him so much. Now he is gone, a light has been extinguished forever in her heart.

She sits in silent grief, her body shaking so hard that her dad takes her free hand and clasps it between his. Elena nods, grateful that they're here. The church itself is beautiful, old stone and stained glass. They spoke their vows to each other here. She would describe her sadness as death by a thousand paper cuts, for every time she remembers her profound loss it is another slash to her already damaged mind. None are enough to kill her, but over time their accumulation bleeds into her soul. Dropping her eyes to their infant son in her arms, she knows somehow she has to survive but how?

Looking to her left, she sees Damon's parents along with his brother and sister in law take the pew opposite from them. Giuseppe, Louisa, Stefan and Caroline approach to pay their respects to Elena, each giving her a hug. When Damon's father lets go, he gives her a silent nod and then leads his wife to their seat.

Her eyes raise when the organ starts playing, the aroma of frankincense fills her nostrils. Struggling to hold back the grief, her tears flow steadily, silently down her immobile face. Inside she feels a plethora of emotions, numbness, emptiness, pain, so much pain. Her soul's unwilling to acknowledge the finality of his death, never to look upon his face again or feel his embrace, see the warmth in his blue eyes, be surrounded by his love.

Words from the priest, speeches at the service, especially his brother and then his best friend Vincent Griffith takes to the podium bringing a fresh onslaught of tears, well spoken words, a tribute to _his_ life and loves.

"My name is Vincent. Today I want to tell you a little bit about the man I knew and loved as a brother. Damon was my best friend. It seems like we have known each other forever until recently, now it feels like it was only a short time ago. I first met Damon in high school when my family moved here from New Orleans. He was fun and outgoing, instantly making him popular. I was the exact opposite. I was quiet, and nervous when talking to new people. He helped me to become more sociable, he showed me a lot of things.

Damon taught me how to play sports and to be more outgoing and talkative. The more time I spent with him, the more approachable I became. Damon was one of those people that you could talk to for hours on end without getting bored. I would think it had been only twenty minutes until I would look at the clock and realize that it had been three hours. It was hard to be quiet and shy around him.

He also taught me what it means to be a good friend and a brother. He showed me that friends are always there for each other, through both the good times and the bad. He believed in that, and he stuck to those words. No matter how my life was going, Damon was always there on both the sunny days and through the thunderstorms. He was someone that you could always count on to be there. He was one of two people that I had like that outside of family, and I will forever remember him for that.

One last thing that Damon taught me was how to cook some of his favorite meals. As you all know, he came from a traditional Italian family and loved to cook. He used to joke that his mother insisted that he know how, saying it impresses the ladies. She wasn't wrong, thank you, Louisa for that...

And Giuseppe, Damon admired and looked up to you so much. It was because of you that he went into the military. He wanted to make you proud." Vincent steps back a minute to take a swallow of water when his voice begins to crack.

"What will I remember most about Damon? His laugh, his love for Elena and Thad, his kindness, sincerity, his wit and his belief that most people are good and mean well. What will I miss most about him? My friend, the person that I pick up the phone to call first - the person that I laugh and cry with, and the person with whom I both mourn and celebrate.

Damon's death was sudden, tragic, unexpected and so many other families are sharing this raw, visceral unending pain. Damon's life was not faint. His memory and his heroism will always be with us, and his legacy will continue through Elena, Thad and his family. He would smile if he were here with us today. He would have some funny story to tell to make everyone comfortable, and we would for a moment forget our sadness. I will miss my best friend dearly, but I will be forever grateful for having known him...

Thank you all for coming to show your love and respect for Damon today." Vincent closes his eyes, takes a breath and then leaves the altar. He walks over to Elena and kisses the top of her head before taking his seat again.

When Thad starts to cry, Elena pulls him onto her shoulder and rocks him, holding on to him for dear life. He's Damon's son, his blood and DNA run through his veins. Their boy is all she has left of her beloved husband.

He died on that warm Tuesday morning. Damon was a Lieutenant Colonel in the army, on target to be a career military officer, working at the Pentagon. She'll be forever grateful that they shared breakfast together that morning and when he kissed her goodbye, neither of them could have possibly guessed it was the last time she'd see him alive.

At 9:37 a.m., American Airline's Flight 77 slammed into the Pentagon. It was the third plane to strike its target during the unprecedented attack on the United States. There was no protocol for this type of event, and chaos ruled the skies. As a jet-fueled inferno spread though the building, the National Military Command Center filled with thick, acrid smoke and computer systems came dangerously close to meltdown. If the NMCC, the nerve center of military operations, shut down, our military would not be able to respond to the attack. Site R was activated, and top military officials from the Pentagon relocated to the secret, backup command center. While building engineers fought to keep the NMCC online, survivors and first responders braced for impact from a second incoming plane. An hour after flight 77 hit, officials on the ground received word that another hijacked flight was inbound. For some — including first responders and survivors — evacuation was not an option. The scene grew disturbingly quiet and everyone looked skyward as the roar of jet engines came closer and closer to the Pentagon.

9/11/01 was a generation-defining moment, yet the individual acts of bravery and heroism that took place at the Pentagon remain relatively unknown. Even as the most devastating attack on American soil was unfolding, Pentagon employees acted fearlessly in the face of terror to save each other and the country's military capability.

Marcel, another one of Damon's buddies was gravely injured but will survive, he told her that if not for Damon, he would be dead too. He very much wanted to be at the service but he's still recovering in Walter Reed Hospital.

Elena's so grateful that her husband's remains were identified fairly quickly, many wives, families, parents are waiting for the same, their loved ones bodies still buried under the smoldering ruins of the World Trade Center and the rubble of the Pentagon.

The rest of the funeral continues but it's all in a haze for her. The next thing she knows, her parents are leading her and Thad out of the church and into a vehicle. The drive to Arlington National Cemetery is a long one or at least it seems so. When the vehicle stops, the world turns into a blur, and so do all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything is just gone. She tries to hold back the strange feelings rumbling inside her but she can't.

A lone tear traces down her cheek, and just like that, the floodgates open. Tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. Her chin trembles as if she is still a small child. Elena breathes heavier than she ever had before, gasping for air that simply isn't there. Her throat burns forming a silent scream. A part of her dying inside yet, relief…

Now at the gravesite, everyone is in black, funny how she didn't notice at the church. An American flag adorns his casket. The soldiers work together to fold it in the traditional triangle and then hand it to her. 'Taps' is played and a 21 gun salute crackles through the air. Nodding her thanks as the men salute him, her tear-strained eyes drift back just as his casket is being lowered into the ground. _Goodbye my love..._

Grief surges with every expelled breath. Tears continue to spill from her helpless eyes onto the freshly cut grass. In this moment the sure knowledge that life will go on without him, that time is only stopping for her, undoes her completely. All pretense of quiet coping is lost and she sinks to the damp ground not caring what people may think. Her fingers clasp his photograph, he is smiling, and why shouldn't he? He was an exceptional man, everyone that knew Damon loved him. She cast her eyes to the heavens, "Dear God, take care of my husband."

* * *

September 11, 2006

Five years after his passing the mourning still has not run it's course. The heaviness still resides in her limbs as much as her mind. Things she used to find funny now only cause a deepening of the pain. He should have been there to laugh with her, or at her, or just be near her. He should be making his espressos in that damn expensive machine and complaining about the price of eggs. But most of all Damon should be there to hug her goodnight and kiss her before he leaves for work. She misses all of it.

Now there is just a graveyard, a white stone that bears his name and what's left of his remains cold beneath the soil. She really has never been that religious, but now she puts all her faith in God to care for him and reunite them when her life is done. Nothing and nobody that good could simply disappear, he's waiting, she knows, she can feel it.

"Thad, grandma and grandpa will be here to pick us shortly, we have to go to the services."

"Do we have to go?"

Elena smiles at their son. He looks so much like his father, dark messy hair, eyes as blue as a summer sky but most of all it's his mannerisms that are so reminiscent of Damon. Stooping down to his level, she brushes a lock of hair off his forehead.

"I know this is hard for you and that you don't remember your dad but this day is to honor him and all those people that died with him on that horrible day. I want you to know and be proud of the fact that your dad died a hero, he saved several people's lives before he died. It's important that we remember him and the others. Do you understand?"

"You miss daddy, don't you?"

"I miss him very, very much. I'm just so grateful that I have you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too. Now go get your things, they'll be here soon."

"Okay," he nods and runs off. Elena stands up, smiling as she watches Thad disappear up the stairs. Her eyes drift to _his_ picture on the mantel, it sits beside the flag that draped his coffin. Stepping over to him, she runs her fingers over his beautiful face, drawing strength from it. "I love you Damon, I always will." When the doorbell interrupts her thoughts, she takes a breath and goes to answer it.

* * *

Elena and Thad along with Damon's parents stand in silent repose while the Secretary of Defense leads the commemorative ceremonies at the Pentagon. Afterwards, Elena and Thad lay a rose on the memorial as do Giuseppe and Louisa. From there, he drives them out to Arlington National Cemetery to visit Damon's gravesite.

Arlington National Cemetery is a United States military cemetery in Arlington County, Virginia, across the Potomac River from Washington, D.C., in whose 624 acres the dead of the nation's conflicts have been buried, beginning with the Civil War, as well as reinterred dead from earlier wars. The United States Department of the Army, a component of the United States Department of Defense, controls the cemetery.

Damon's stone is white as are all the others. When they reach it, she drops to her knees with her in laws and Thad. Her eyes begin to tear when her son lays the flowers on his father's grave. "Hi daddy."

Giuseppe wraps an arm around him, giving him a hug. "Does he hear me papa?"

"Oh yes, your daddy watches out for you and your mommy everyday. Someday when you're quite old like me, you'll get to meet him. I know he's very proud of you."

"I wish I could meet him."

"I know, Thad. There's no doubt in my mind that daddy wishes he could be here with you too."

"Grandma, you're crying."

"I miss my son, Thad. Everyday I miss him but I'm so happy to have you. Now come here and give your old grandma a kiss," she points to her cheek with her index finger. Nodding Thad gets up, wraps his little arms around her neck and kisses her. After a few more moments of silence, they get up to leave the cemetery, running into Vincent, Marcel and Ric on their way out.

"Vincent," Thad yells, running into his arms.

"No yelling here, young man, we have to honor the dead," Marcel chastises him gently.

"I'm sorry, Marcel," he giggles when he gets a tickle from the man.

"It's okay, just remember okay?" Ric adds, ruffing his mop of dark hair.

"I will."

Elena gives them each a hug while Giuseppe shakes their hands.

"It's good to see you guys, how are you?" the older man asks.

"We just came to say hi to Damon, five years on already," Vincent muses, his voice trailing off as he remembers the horrors of that day.

"It's unbelievable," Elena mentions, her eyes drifting back to Damon's resting place.

"Mama, can we go?"

"Yes, we need to get going, grandma made some of your favorite cookies."

"Yay," he claps.

"Bye," Elena says and starts to follow her family. She takes a few steps when she hears her name.

"Hey, Elena, I'll see you at the run next Friday okay?"

"I'll be there, I've been practicing."

"Me too, winner buys drinks?"

"That would be great, bye Vincent."

"Bye Elena." He watches her retreating form till she's nothing more than a speck in the distance.

* * *

Breaking out in front, Elena pumps her arms back and forth as she rounds the first turn on the three mile run. She and Vincent are participating in the Police, Fire & Sheriff 9/11 Memorial 5K. It's a commemorative run to honor the victims of September 11th. Proceeds from the race are always donated to public safe and military support organizations.

Coming up beside her, Vincent smirks playfully as he passes her when they reach the mile marker. Slow and steady, Elena thinks to herself. Digging deep, she gets her mind in the zone, not paying attention to anyone, focusing only the road ahead. With her earbuds playing her favorite music she picks up the pace when they reach the two mile mark. Only then does she look around.

Having caught up with Vincent, they're running side by side. When he winks at her, she laughs and shakes head, she's not about to let him throw her off her game. Pushing her arms back and forth, she jets forward towards the finish line. Not only does she have to brush off the occasional mosquito, she also has to swerve to avoid a couple of pot holes. Pumping her legs as fast as they will go, she sucks in a deep shuddering breath when the finish line comes into view. Closing in on the leader, Elena pushes the limits of her endurance as another surge of adrenaline propels her forward. With one last push, she raises her arms, breaking the red tape a hair's length ahead of the other woman.

As soon as she can slow up, Vince grabs her around the waist, lifting her into the air to celebrate her victory. Putting her down, he gives her a hug then raises their arms together in a show of unity.

"Congratulations Elena, I'm proud of you," he squeals, finally collapsing onto the grass, followed immediately after by Elena. When Marcel and Vince's wife Lucy, along with another man she doesn't recognize reach them, they plop down on the grass too. Panting, Elena takes the bottle of water that Lucy tosses to her and pours a little of it over her head and chugs down the rest.

"Drinks are on you," Vince reminds her, patting the top of her hand.

"Thad is at his grandparents so I'm free, I just need to clean up obviously. Who's your friend?" she asks, gesturing at the dark haired man with a tilt of her head.

"Come here," he motions for the guy with a curl of his arm.

"Elena Salvatore, this is my buddy, Elijah Mikaelson, Elijah meet Elena."

"The pleasure is all mine," he says, shaking the hand she offers.

"Nice to meet you, Elijah."

An hour later after Elena receives her winner's medal, the group makes arrangements to meet at The Grill. Vince and Lucy, along with Elijah walk her to her car. As she drives off, she doesn't miss the look on the man's face.

She feels tingles, something she hasn't felt in a very long time.

* * *

After calling her son to tell him goodnight and that she'll pick him up tomorrow, she showers, washes her hair and shaves her legs. Stepping out, she cinches a towel over her form and moves in front of the mirror. Looking herself over, she pulls out her tweezers and plucks out a few stray hairs and then does her makeup. While putting the shadow on her eyes, she can't help but think of that man, Elijah.

No one feature makes him stand out, though his eyes come close. People often speak of the color of eyes, as if that were of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade. He has the kind of face that stops you in your tracks. He's so much like Damon in that respect. She supposes he must get used to it, the sudden pause in a person's natural expression when they look his way followed by overcompensating with a nonchalant gaze and a weak smile.

Snapping out of it, she finishes her makeup, spritzes on a little of her favorite perfume, Damon's favorite really, slips on her heels, grabs her bag and hurries out of the house, locking the door behind her.

Arriving at The Grill, she looks around, smiling when she sees Ric waving at her. Nodding she joins them at the table. There's Ric, Jenna, Lucy, Vincent, Marcel, his fiancé Sophia and Elijah.

Immediately she knows he's supposed to be her partner for the evening. It's been five years since Damon died, it's not that she does miss intimacy with a man, she just hasn't been interested in anyone else till...

"Hello Elena," Elijah says, standing up to pull a chair out for her.

"Hi there, I didn't know you'd be joining us."

"I can leave if you'd like," he looks at her. She thinks he's teasing but isn't sure.

"No, no, don't go. We're here to have a good time and besides, the drinks are on me, or so Vincent said." she turns to eye him.

"Winner pays the spoils," he laughs, pouring her a glass of beer.

The group is having a good time, Elena is visiting with the girls and surprisingly is enjoying Elijah's company. She can't deny the way her body ignites when his arm brushes against hers, her heart pounds and it's a good feeling.

Not since Damon has she felt anything similar. There's a live band tonight, he's asked her to dance a couple of times already. _It feels good to be in a man's arms again._

"So what do you do?" Elena queries, taking a long pull from her glass.

"I'm the executive director at Mt. Vernon."

"Mt. Vernon as in George Washington's home?"

"That's the place."

"Wow, I bet that's fascinating. My husband graduated from West Point with a degree in history. He took me there and to colonial Williamsburg. He was in his element."

"I too am a history lover so I jumped at the chance when the job was offered to me. The estate is situated on the banks of the Potomac River in Fairfax County, Virginia. The Washington family had owned land in the area since the time of Washington's great-grandfather in 1674. In 1739 they embarked on an expansion of the estate that continued under George Washington, who came into possession of the estate in 1754, but did not become its sole owner until 1761.

The mansion is built of wood in a loose Palladian style, and was constructed by George Washington in stages between 1758 and 1778. It occupies the site of an earlier, smaller house built by George Washington's father Augustine, some time between 1726 and 1735. It remained Washington's country home for the rest of his life. Following his death in 1799, under the ownership of several successive generations of the family, the estate progressively declined as revenues were insufficient to maintain it adequately. In 1858, the house's historical importance was recognized and it was saved from ruin by The Mount Vernon Ladies' Association; this philanthropic organization acquired it together with part of the Washington property estate. Escaping the damage suffered by many plantation houses during the American Civil War, Mount Vernon was restored. Mount Vernon was designated a National Historic Landmark in 1960 and is today listed on the National Register of Historic Places. It is still owned and maintained in trust by The Mount Vernon Ladies' Association."

"You're a walking encyclopedia," Elena smiles, her eyes wide and playful.

"I should know a little bit about the place," he laughs, refilling their drinks.

The night passes quickly and before Elena realizes it, it's closing time at the bar. They all walk outside together and after Elena says goodnight to her friends, Elijah walks her to her car. "I had a good time tonight, thank you Elijah. I'm sorry for my friends, they've been trying to set me up with someone for a long time."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I had a really good time too, Elena... Can I see you again?"

"To tell you the truth, I'd like that." They stare awkwardly into each others eyes, Elijah slowly leans in but just before their lips touch, she pulls back. "I really should go, I have to pick my son up early, I promised to take him to the zoo. But here's my number." Elena hands him one of her cards. She's a medical transcriptionist and works from home.

Although a little disheartened, he covers it easily with a smile. "Thank you, I will give you a call... very soon. Goodnight, Elena."

"Goodnight, Elijah and thank you, I really did have a nice time." He pushes the car door shut when she climbs in and stands there watching till her tail lights disappear at the corner. Elijah is many things but he's not a quitter.

* * *

When she gets home, Elena stops in the kitchen to get a bottle of water. Leaning back against the sink, she takes a swallow, her mind thinking of him. She had a wonderful time with Elijah tonight... But a small part of her feels guilty. It's been five years since Damon died, five long unforgiving years.

Logically she knows he'd want her to move forward with her life and not be alone for the rest of it but her heart still misses _him_. Sighing, she turns out the lights and goes to their bedroom. After washing up, she slips on her pajamas and crawls into bed.

They say the pain dulls with time, and that things will get better. She no longer sees his face in strangers, and the things they once shared no longer bring tears to her eyes, at least not all the time. Still if getting past the pain means forgetting him... she can't do that, she won't... But she has to live her life too.

For a very long times afterwards, the ache of longing to be with him echoed through the very marrow of her bones. It was a chill wind trapped in the chambers of her heart. With every spare moment her mind would rehearse a new letter to him. Elena never knew that missing someone could take over every fiber of her being. It is a torment she was totally unprepared for. But how does one prepare for an act of terror like the one that took him from her?

A photograph is all it takes for tears to burst Elena's dam of restraint. She clutches the solid wooden frame tight in her hand and stares at his face that had been caught in a moment of perfection. It's the happiest memories that hurt the worst, they are the ones that cut her deepest.

She focuses in on his eyes. They're glistening with the twinkle of laughter that she loved so much. Now, they laugh at her, reminding her of what she and Thad lost. She clutches the frame tighter, pressing it hard to her breasts wishing to feel his head resting upon them one last time. Elena longs to be free yet she wants him back more than she's ever wanted anything.

"Damon," she utters aloud. He's holding Thad in his arms with a radiant smile on his face and eyes that are brimming with happiness. Briskly wiping the tears from her eyes, the memory still fresh in her mind. God she wishes he was here to comfort her but the only thing she has are her memories of how it felt to be in his arms.

She wanted to let Elijah kiss her tonight. It wouldn't have been wrong but then why does it feel like a betrayal? A loud crack of thunder interrupts her thoughts. Sighing, she gets out of bed, she walks over to the window to look outside.

The icy grey sky restlessly grumbles. The thick blackened clouds are dragged down by the heavy rain which it holds in its delicate frame. The rain pours down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness is disrupted by the loud gregarious booms of thunder. The cold rain pierces her pale and wet skin through the screen. The quality of darkness shifts in the sky but the rain keeps pouring., turning it into a disorientated chaos.

Just as she's about to get back in bed, another crack of lightening splits the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberates overhead. Soon the rain begins to fall as if from buckets, cascading like a waterfall from the heavens. It pounds steadily on the roof as if it were demanding entrance. Once she's back in bed, she cuddles under the covers, letting the rhythm of the rain lull her to sleep.

 _The shoreline is glittering under the intense summer sun. The waves roll in with a soothing sound, the salty water bringing with it a brief flurry of sand. Shells are littering the water's edge, treasures of the mighty ocean. Elena looks up at Damon, the familiar squeeze of his hand comforting, the footprints they're leaving behind are soon erased by the water as it laps against the shore._

 _They stop to sit down on a big boulder. He wraps his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close, pressing a kiss to her temple. Closing her eyes for a moment, Elena breathes in his scent, It's woodsy and masculine and uniquely Damon. The ocean breeze whispers like a lover, placing salty kisses on her cheeks and tousling her long brown hair. On days like this, they love being here, enjoying the beauty of Chesapeake Bay._

 _Standing up, Elena looks back at him with a twinkle in her eyes and walks into the ocean. Salt water pools around her knees. Each foot rests upon smooth rocks, ones too pretty to be left untouched. She bends down to scoop them into her cupped hands, being careful not to slip._

 _As she's staring at it, Damon pounces, wrapping his arms around her from behind, she can feel his heart pounding against her back. Looking down, she sees the scars from his burnt skin and now she knows that she's dreaming. As much as she doesn't want to spoil the moment, doesn't want to break this magic, she has to ask, "How are you here?"_

 _Turning her around in his arms, he holds her close against his chest and continues to brush his lips against her hair. "I love you, Elena. You were my first and only. I'm here to tell you that it's okay to love again, sweetheart. You're not betraying me, you never could. I want you and Thad to be happy and if you find love again, don't run from it, embrace it. That's what I want, Elena, that's all I've ever wanted. Just know that I'll always be with you..."_

 _Damon leans in till their foreheads touch, his very smell flooding her senses. He kisses her and the world falls away, it's slow and soft, comforting in ways that words never would be. Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips touch hers and slowly spread to the rest of her. When they part, he brushes them against her forehead and starts to walk away. With tears falling, she watches till he simply disappears._

"Don't go," she pleads, batting at his side of the bad with her arm. Feeling nothing, she lurches upright/ As much as she tries to hold it in, the pain comes out like an uproar from her throat in the form of a silent scream. Beads of water fall down one after another. Her muffled sobs wrack against her chest. Glancing over to her beside stand, she picks up his picture.

"Damn you for leaving me, for leaving us. Damn you," she curses aloud. Her anger soon turns to remorse and she curls onto her side with his image against her chest and soon her breathing evens out as fatigue surrenders to slumber.

* * *

Having slept through his alarm, Elijah practically leaps out of bed, throws on his clothes and jumps in his car. As he gets closer to work, he glances at the clock, he's cutting it close but he should make it. Without doubt, he knows that the beautiful dream he had starring Elena is why he overslept. He's been in love before, slept with his share of women and even though they haven't gone that far yet, he feels how different she is from any of the others. She's kind, beautiful, is entirely devoted to her son but is still carrying deep and raw scars from September 11, 2001.

Another thing he knows is that he cannot compete with a ghost but he's encouraged with the progress they've made so far. They've been going out for several weeks. Meeting her son was a big moment. The little boy is very much his father's son at least in looks. He has a picture of his father at his bedside, he saw it when she gave him a tour of their home.

The flag that draped Damon's coffin is folded in a triangle and framed, she keeps it on the mantle. Although he never met her husband, Vincent has told him a lot about the man he called his best friend. He was a hero, there's no disputing it.

Pulling into his reserved parking space, Elijah gets out of his car and walks into his office that's located on the grounds of Mt. Vernon. George Washington was a brilliant man, and it was at Mount Vernon that he made his home for more than 45 years. Equal in many respects to Monticello, and after the White House, it is the most visited home in America, being seen by more than one million each year. It is here at Mount Vernon that visitors find the essence of the man we know as the "Father of His Country."

In 1793 George Washington was asked to describe Mount Vernon, and he did so, perfectly, in a letter to an English correspondent. He wrote, "No estate in United America is more pleasantly situated than this. It lies in a high, dry and healthy Country 300 miles by water from the sea, on one of the finest rivers in the world. It is situated in a latitude between the extremes of heat and cold, and is the same distance by land and water, with good roads and the best navigation to and from the Federal City, Alexandria and Georgetown; distant from the first twelve, from the second nine, and from the last sixteen miles."

The mansion house is constructed of pine, with an added exterior decorative treatment that gives the appearance of stone. Washington designed the stunning two‑story piazza overlooking the Potomac River and the Maryland shoreline, and it was here that family and guests would gather in warm weather and enjoy the breeze off the river. He also added the cupola and, after the war, the beautiful "dove of peace" weathervane.

Today the home has been restored to its appearance in 1799, the last year of George Washington's life. Its tranquil beauty and elegant, yet functional settings reflect the character of the man who was instrumental in establishing independence for a new nation and for guiding that evolving country through the first turbulent years of union. Everyone should visit and explore his home and discover the remarkable man who will perhaps forever be known as first "in war, first in peace and first in the hearts of his countrymen.

"Good morning, Mr. Mikaelson," his secretary Rose smiles and follows him into his office with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you Rose, I unintentionally slept in this morning." he laughs, taking the steaming hot drink from her. He moans when he takes a swallow. She makes the best coffee.

"You have a meeting at one with the board of directors. Something about one of your proposals for the grounds."

"Tell them I'll be there and thanks again for this," he holds up his coffee much and takes another long pull. "Oh Rose, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure..."

"Can you have a basket of fresh sunflowers sent to Mrs. Elena Salvatore courtesy of me?" He gets up and hands her his Visa along with the business card so she'll know where to send them.

"I'll bring you in a refill and then I'll take of this."

"You're a godsend."

"And don't you forget it," she teases.

Elijah chuckles and sits down, picking up his mail first to start going through it. When he finishes, he tosses the garbage into his paper shredder. He happens to notice his diploma. His goal when he graduated was to be a museum curator. He worked at a museum in Atlanta before moving to Philadelphia to work their under the auspices of the director.

His dream job is work at the Smithsonian Institute. He applied but they didn't have any openings at that time but he was offered the job here at Mt. Vernon so he jumped on it. Much to his surprise, he loves working here and his colleagues.

He was engaged once to Katherine. Something inside told him that she was just as unsettled about the idea as he was. He took her to Vegas for a week long vacation. They had fun as friends and by the time they flew home, the wedding was off. Now she's married to his younger brother Nik and they're very happy with two kids of their own.

His mind drifts back to Elena and the vision where he pictures them, the one where he longs to be part of her life. Is it possible to make that dream a reality? The only thing that separates him from achieving the dream is Elena herself.

* * *

"Next round's on Ric," Marcel announces having won their game of darts.

"Yeah, yeah," Ric mumbles, signaling the waitress to bring them another pitcher.

Elena laughs and smiles at Elijah. His persistence has paid off because they've been dating steadily for a few weeks now. She very much enjoys his company and if she's too be honest with herself, she is having fun with this man.

The waitress shows up and refills all their glasses. Elena takes a big swallow and when she puts the mug down. "Who's up for a game of pool?"

"Lead the way," Elijah jumps to accept the challenge.

Standing up, he offers his hand and helps her out of the booth and follows her to the table. He wracks the balls and lets her break. She chalks her cue then bends over to eye her shot. She looks up, winks at her date, lines up her cue and shoots, sending the orange ball and the purple one into the side and corner pockets. Smirking she takes another turn, pocketing the blue and the yellow balls but misses when she tries again to sink the green one.

"You're good at this?" Elijah remarks, raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"Damon loved pool. I had to learn to wipe the smirk off his face. He'd always tease me with a "Be prepared to lose" quip." She smiles at the memory.

"He was obviously a good teacher."

Taking his turn, he pockets the remaining balls and then knocks in the eight ball to win.

"You're not to shabby yourself." she laughs, taking a swallow of her beer, handing him the mug to finish it off.

When she yawns, Elijah chuckles. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"I'm sorry. I had to get up early to see Thad off. Damon's parents took him camping. They'll be back sometime tomorrow."

"Let's get your bag and I'll take you home."

She nods and follows him to his car and when they arrive at her place, he walks her to the front door. "I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too," she says, her voice trailing when she meets his intense gaze. They stare awkwardly into each others eyes, slowly leaning in. Elena's heart is pounding but she wants it... When their lips finally meet, something like magic ignites, and the kiss deepens. Her eyes close, all the worries vanishing from her mind. He places his hand on her waist and draws her closer, deepening the kiss. As they part, she sees his eyes sparkle and lips curve up into a smile and she can't help but smile back. And after kissing him once more, she turns to unlock her door and steps inside.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." he says softly and walks down the stairs. She pushes the door closed with her back and after locking it, she touches her lips with the pad of her index finger. They're still warm and with a smile on her face, she trots up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

Elena sits engrossed, barely noticing the popcorn that fails to make it to her slack mouth. When the screen falls to black, her body becomes rigid and her hand flails for Elijah. Silences never last long at the movies, merely tools to heighten the drama, ploys of stylistic effect – depriving the senses of light and sound for just long enough to peak their fear. The next moment is maximum intensity: loud, bright, fast, shocking.

She's pushing back against her seat, eyes open wide. Elijah's hand moves like clock work the whole time with most of his salty treat making it to his already growling stomach. He grins at her, thoroughly enjoying this fic but mostly because he gets to hold her hand. This isn't one of those artsy, enigmatic films she dragged him to in fancy attire. This is action, thriller, horror and he couldn't be happier.

When the movie's over, Elijah follows her out of the theatre, his palm against the small of her back. Once they reach his car, he holds the door for her and then crawls in himself.

"You really liked that didn't you?"

He laughs, "And you didn't, that was obvious."

"No, I did like it, they could have left that one part out though." she shudders recalling the man who had a poker slammed through his ears.

"Do you want to get something to drink or do you want me to take you home?"

"I would very much enjoy a nice cold glass of tap beer."

"Your wish is my command," he teases and drives to his favorite bar. Walking inside, she walks with Elijah to the table he points out.

"This is a nice place," Elena remarks as her eyes take in the place.

"A friend of mine owns it. What kind of beer do you like?"

"Anything tap will be fine."

"I'll be right back," he says, smiling at her before walking off. She watches him, his tight ass fine as moves further away. She has dated a couple of times in the years that followed her husband's death but none of those men ever made her feel anything. With Elijah, she likes the way her heart speeds up and the goosebumps that erupt when her mind drifts to him when she should be working.

They've been dating steadily for about several weeks. She introduced him to Thad, who was a little wary at first. It only took a trip to the National Zoo for him to change his opinion of his mom's friend.

While waiting, Elena leans on the table her brown hair lying over one shoulder of her scoop neck top. She twiddles with a strand in a seemingly absent-minded way. Having been out of the dating scene for a couple of years, she practiced drinking water sexily at home in front of the mirror.

Her eyes drift back to her date and the way his muscular arms ripple under his tee shirt. A shiver runs up her spine when she feels her face start to heat up turning her cheeks a rosy apple color.

"Here you go." He slides the frosty mug over to her. Picking it up, she takes a swallow, the foam sticking to her upper lip.

Reaching over, Elijah runs his thumb over it and then sucks it off. Elena's eyes darken at such a tantalizing site. Staring into her eyes, he leans forward, "Do you want to get out of here?"

Elena nods and after he leaves a tip on their table, he takes her hand and leads her outside and to his car. "Forgive me if I'm being too forward, Elena but I would really like to take you home with me."

"I'd like that too but you have to take me home early, Giuseppe will be bringing Thad home from his overnight. I don't want them to arrive to an empty house, they'll worry."

"Of course, I'll set my alarms...," he reaches over and picks up her hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it.

Elena's heart is pounding, it's been so long since she's been intimate with a man but she wants it. She wants him.

She looks up when the car stops, having been lost in thought. Elijah opens the door for her and takes her inside. He offers her a drink which she gladly accepts, to calm her frazzled nerves. They're supposed to talk but the silence fills the room instead. He's can't make himself start a conversation.

Elena's looking around finding his house cozy and familiar in a way. It's a lot like the house she grew up in. She realizes she's just trying to distract herself and it has everything to do with the man watching her. She can sense it, feel his eyes on her. She looks up to him fully expecting him to avert his gaze. But their eyes lock instead, not able to let go.

Why does he make her so nervous? Truthfully she should turn around and run out the door before something happens. But she doesn't want to. The urge to be with someone again is just too powerful. She misses being held in the aftermath and being able to breathe it in.

Elijah opens his mouth to ask if something's wrong but he's stopped by her. Elena moves a few steps closer and he's not even sure which one initiates it. but suddenly their mouths crash together and they find themselves in a tight embrace.

And then his lips are on hers and with a tilt of her head, he deepens the kiss, marveling at how sensational if feels.

Elena responds as well as she can. Her head's spinning and her heart is beating out of her chest. She's sure he must hear it. She lays her shaky hands on either side of his face, cradling his cheeks with her palms.

Elijah stops and searches her eyes to see if she really wants this with him. His eyes widen and he's ready to apologize but her thumb runs over his lips so he's just waiting for a sign from her. After a moment she leans forward and touches his mouth so gently that he thinks he might melt.

His hands caress her back and sides, hers imitate his movements. Every stroke of his palm brings her closer as she presses her body against his. Unable to wait any longer, he lifts her in his arms and carries her to the bed, gently laying her in the middle. He lays beside her and captures her lips while his searching fingers slip under her top, giving her goosebumps. She should probably stop him, but he's so gentle and almost loving. The way he looks at her is hypnotizing. The truth is, she doesn't want to.

With new resolve, Elena herself undoes the buttons and leaves it up to him to open it.

She's beautiful... He can't get enough of the sight and looks in her eyes shortly, only to discover a beautiful blush covering her sweet cheeks. He helps her out of the blouse and hesitates before unfastening her bra, taking it off along with her top.

Elena lays back on the sheets, spread out for him, she is exquisite. He must take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His hand is back on her chest, taking his time to caress both of her full breasts, pressing harder when his thumbs run over her nipples. Wanting this night to be special, he keeps looking at her face to make sure she stays with him, he doesn't want her to regret anything about it. Quickly, he gets rid of his own shirt and covers them both with a blanket.

The warmth he provides is irresistible and Elena presses herself against him, chest to chest. She may start crying when he brings her closer and rests his face against hers, she can feel for the first time in so very long, the intimate closeness of being with another human being. When he shifts she knows it's getting uncomfortable for him. With shaky fingers she opens the buttons on his pants and helps him out of them. Almost immediately she can feel his hands doing the same with her jeans and underwear.

It's not like she hasn't had sex before but it's only ever been Damon. He was her first and her last. But now comes the moment that she feels edgy and tense. Elijah soothes her worries, caressing her skin for several more minutes and blazing a trail of heat with his mouth from her neck to the valley of her breasts.

He must sense she wants more because he helps her roll onto her back. Elena spreads her legs in invitation.

Elijah can't hold back any longer. He feels so honored, he's not even sure that this isn't all a beautiful, exquisite dream. He clutches her hands and she squeezes his and they merge together seeking comfort in each other's body and move together as one. He kisses her forehead and hears her sigh, her lips touching his shoulder.

She grabs at his hips to coax him on. Whatever shred of self-control he's been clinging to snaps and then he's driving in and out of her like his life depends on it. Elena moves with him because it feels so good.

Pleasure starts to rise from the tips of her curled toes and she forces herself to open her eyes so she can see him, look at his face. Somehow he manages to open his at the same moment. Their gazes lock and she knows then that they're feeling the exact same thing.

Bracing herself, she clutches a fistful of sheets and cries out, the ecstasy of it is almost painful.

Elijah holds himself still through the whole thing, trying to wait her out, but she tightens her muscles around him. He's practically sobbing against her shoulder and she hugs him to her as he rides out the final waves.

He rolls off of her, flinging an arm over his face. Neither of them can seem to catch their breath, and when their eyes meet once again, she gives him a shy smile. It takes a minute but he finally drags himself out of bed to grab a bottle of wine from refrigerator and a box of Godiva Chocolates he bought for her.

Returning shortly, he crawls back into bed beside her and fills the glasses. They wordlessly touch them together, the ping echoing through the quiet room like music, and they each take a sip. Elena digs into the chocolate next, her appetite renewed. When Elijah eyes it enviously, she feeds him a piece, dropping each crumbly bit into his laughing mouth.

As soon as they finish their wine, he sets their glasses and the chocolate on his bedside stand then rolls her underneath him to join with her one more time.

* * *

The next morning, Elijah cooks Elena breakfast and then drives her home. He parks the car in her driveway and then walks her to the house. Leaning forward, he takes her lips in a heady kiss, one that makes her body tingle all over, much like he did last night.

"Last night was incredible, Elijah. Thank you and for the delicious breakfast. Damon loved to cook too."

"You're welcome. Can I call you later?"

"I'd like that," she presses another kiss to his lips and then goes inside. Stepping by the window, she pulls the curtain back and watches him drive away. Sighing, she jogs up the stairs to take a shower and change clothes.

When she reaches her bedroom, the first thing her eyes land on is Damon's picture. Suddenly she feels such a wash of emotions that her throat tightens up and her heart whirls like a tornado inside her chest. In her head she knows she did nothing wrong but Damon still owns such a big piece of her heart. She never got to say goodbye, she never got closure. His body was burned beyond recognition so she never got to view him in his casket. What little was left of him was identified through dental records.

Just as tears begin to form, she hears her name. "Mommy I'm home, where are you?"

"I'm in my room, I'll be right down," she replies through her open door. She hurries to wash her face and thrown her hair into a ponytail then hurries downstairs. When she reaches the bottom step, her son flies into her arms, knocking her onto her butt.

"Well hello to you too," she laughs, giving him a hug and kiss. "Where's your grandpa?"

"He's in the kitchen."

"Why don't you go to your room and put your dirty things in the hamper. I'm going to talk to him."

"Can I play my Nintendo?" He looks at her with his perfect pout, one that's a carbon copy of his dads. Smiling, she watches him run upstairs and then gets up to join Giuseppe.

"Good morning, Elena."

"Good morning.." She pours herself a cup of coffee and then sits across from him at the table. "Can I talk to you?"

"Always, Elena."

"This is hard... I've been seeing a man."

He pauses for a minute to take in her words... "Do you like him?"

"Yes, I like him a lot, I haven't felt these things since Damon. I'll always love him, Giuseppe, but I want to see if it'll work out between Elijah and me."

"Elijah, that's his name?"

"Yes, he's the executive director at Mt. Vernon. He's worked in museums in Atlanta and Philadelphia. He applied for a job at the Smithsonian but instead he took his current position instead."

"Sounds like a fine man," he muses, standing up to refill his cup. Sitting back down, he reaches across the table and takes Elena's hand.

"Look Elena, I know you loved my son, I know that. Louisa and I want you to be happy and if this man makes you feel alive again, you have our blessings. And wherever my son is, he would be the first one to tell you to go for it. He loved you so much, my dear, the last thing he'd want is for you to shrivel up and spend the rest of your life in mourning."

"I know he'd want me to be happy... why do I feel like I'm betraying him?"

"Probably because you didn't get to say goodbye or have any last words with him..." He smiles sadly while squeezing her hand.

"I miss him, I think I always will but I don't want to be alone anymore... I feel good when I'm with Elijah, alive as you said."

"As long as he treats you right."

"He's amazing."

"Well, I have a suggestion, why don't you bring him over for supper Saturday evening? If he's free that is?"

"Oh Giuseppe, thank you for everything." Elena gets up to give him a hug, she steps back when Thad storms into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

"Me too, how about you, grandpa and me go out? My treat," she eyes Damon's dad with a smile.

"I'm in," he laughs, and throws Thad over his shoulder. "We'll be outside," he says and steps through the door.

Elena laughs and runs upstairs to grab her purse and after locking the door, she joins them and the three of them walk the few blocks to the IHOP.

* * *

"Come on in, " Louisa says, opening the door and stepping aside to let them in.

"Hi Grandma, do you have cookies?"

"Does your old grandma ever not have cookies?"

"Can I have some?"

"After supper, now why don't you go tell grandpa that you're here. He's in the garden."

"Okay," he yells and runs through the house.

"Hello dear," she embraces Elena in a hug.

"I'd like you to meet Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah, my mother in law, Louisa Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Salvatore. Elena has told me so much about you and your husband."

"And Elena's told us about you. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable. I need to check on supper."

"I'll take you outside and then I'll help her with the meal." Elena smiles, links her hand with his and leads him to the patio. After she introduces him to Giuseppe, she excuses herself help Louisa.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Mikaelson." Giuseppe shakes his hand.

"You too. Elena is very fond of both of you."

"We love her too, she'll always be our daughter. And I will be forthright with you, I don't suspect you'd want anything less?"

'No sir," he takes a seat when Giuseppe motions to the picnic table. He goes in the house and brings out a couple of beers, handing one to Elijah.

"You need to know that my wife and I want Elena to be happy. She loved our son deeply and he loved her so very much. They were sweethearts in the eighth grade and never broke up. They were each others firsts in every sense of the word. Damon would want his family to be happy. Thad was an infant when his father died. He has no memory of him at all. He _only_ knows his father through his mom's and our stories.

Even though our son is gone, parenting is the one job you never quit. Every day is a new chance to get things right, to sow the seeds of love and confidence and that's what we're now trying to do with Thad."

"I have three brothers and a sister myself. My parents had their hands full," he laughs, taking a swallow from his bottle.

"We have one other son, Stefan. He and his wife Caroline live in upstate New York. We guide and nourish, allowing them to develop into the people they were born to be. We help them find what they love, where their talents lead them and then we let go. We watch in anxiety as they try out their "wings," yet are proud of their mistakes and their accomplishments.

We let them know that their home is still their home should they need it, and that their parents are still there just as before. They are our children for life and our love for them is eternal, even if they're gone. Parents shouldn't outlive their children...

I still talk to Damon, everyday and even though he can't answer, sometimes it feels like he's here. I can't describe it really, it's more of a sensation I suppose."

"I'm very sorry for your loss, Mr. Salvatore. I'm crazy about Elena and Thad, I want to build a life with them, maybe have a child with Elena at some point. You have my word, I won't let Thad forget who his father was. And Elena, well, she'll always love him too. I know that, I just hope she'll say yes when the time comes."

"You love her?" Giuseppe offers, tipping his bottle for another drink.

"I do, I am going to ask her to marry me when I feel the time is right."

"You have my blessing, Elijah, may I call you that? But... if you hurt them, you'll have me to answer to."

"Yes, of course. I understand that protective urge completely and your okay means a lot to me," his voice trails off when Elena appears at the sliding glass door to announce that the meal is ready.

Elijah grabs Thad from the tree house and then they all go inside to enjoy their meal.

* * *

Elena snuggles in against Elijah's chest. His arm is over her shoulders holding her close. The room is dark and they're enjoying a bottle of wine while watching a DVD on television. He kisses the top of her hair when he feels her breathing regulate. Shifting slightly for comfort, he puts his feet up on the end table and looks around, something he's done too many times to count since they started dating. Damon's flag is on the mantle, so is their wedding picture and one of him standing behind Elena, his hands embracing her pregnant belly. It's almost an ethereal sensation knowing that the man smiling radiantly is dead.

He's not an idiot, Damon will always occupy a place in their lives but to what extent? Her father in law told him that they were each others firsts in everything. He's grateful for having met her, he reaches into his pocket to finger the little velveteen black box. He's been carrying it around for a couple of weeks now, just waiting for the opportune moment. When Elena unconsciously moves her hand, he can't help but notice that she's still wearing _his_ ring.

The last thing he wants to do it get in a fight with her but she needs to know how he feels about it. Does she dream of him at night? Does she imagine he's the one making love to her? Does she wish it was Damon holding her now?"

Feeling her stir, Elijah looks down at her with a tight smile. Sensing something's wrong, she straightens herself up, her diamond brushing against his thigh as she does. "What is it?" she asks, yawning.

"I don't want to ruin the night, Elena. We'll talk about it another time, it's late."

"No, tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't want to sound callous or unfeeling... but who am I to you? Do you think of Damon when you're with me?"

"No, never! Why would you think that?"

"You still wear his wedding ring."

"I... I never gave it any thought, Elijah. I've had it since Damon slipped it on my finger, he got down on his knees and proposed. It was the second time actually. We were freshmen in high school the first time he said that he was going to marry me. We were too young then of course, I knew I loved him but I didn't know then that it was the forever kind. And now, what I once treasured is nothing but a memory, a shadow that still lingers in the deepest recesses of my soul. I don't know how to explain it but it's strange to lose something, someone that I had such a deeply visceral connection to. It's like having a limb torn from your body."

"Elena?"

"Since _that_ day I've learned that life is a random string of beads; a chaotic sequence of sparkling, dull, ostentatious and revolting ones. Each linked to the next by the string, by time, but they cannot predict what comes next."

"Those are pretty words, Elena but Damon is all over the place. He died a hero for his country on a horrible day that left us all reeling. He left behind a wife and son who adored him. How do I compete with that?"

"There is no competition, Elijah. Damon is dead, I cannot bring him back. I care about you so much, you make me feel whole again but I can't banish him either."

"Yeah, I get it. Listen, I'm going to go home."

"Why?"

"Because until I know you're all in and ready to commit to us, I think it's better for me to stay away." He sighs, brushes a kiss to her forehead and then walks through the front door without bothering to look back.

* * *

There is a tenseness to her muscles that makes her feel more like a mannequin on the soft mattress than a woman of flesh and bone. She wants so much to melt into the soft foam, wrapped in eider-down, and drift into the world of dreams. Yet her brain is a violent whirl of turmoil. She tosses and turns but just can't find the right position. A lingering haze of sleep rests somewhere at the back of her mind but was too far away to reach, floating in the pool of her memories. Icy discomfort blossoms in her chest and makes it difficult for her to relax. Trying to make herself fall into slumber, she takes deep breaths but many just catch in her throat, like a blast of arctic wind has blown into her lungs freezing them solid. Elena knows it's going to be a very long night.

She understands the point Elijah was trying to make. As much as it hurt to have him to walk away earlier, how can she really blame him? She knows she loves him. Still there's a part of her heart that will always belong to Damon. How does she make peace between the two parts? It's like King Solomon wanting the child split between the two women. Shifting on her side, Elena lays still as the world outside teases her with silence while everything sleeps except maybe the owls and rodents.

It was long ago that the last of the daylight left her bedroom and it will be hours before it creeps back again. She can only hope that in the meantime she will not be aware of every second of every minute of the clock ticking. Her mind is in a constant state of agitation, regurgitating the worries of the day, the worries of tomorrow, the worries of _that day_.

Elijah never leaves it, he's always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible. He's a stable force in a world filled with chaos and she so desperately needs that in her life and Thad's. She loves him and she can't believe she's only just realized how overwhelming it is. It makes her feel complete. And as it was with Damon, it has no bounds, lengths or depth; it's absolute. It feels as though her heart is dancing around in her chest; and the hole, _he_ left has been at least partially filled. She feels so light, like she's on top of the world, it feels good. With this profound realization, Elena closes her eyes, shifts onto her stomach and falls asleep, awakening several hours later when Thad jumps on the bed to wake her up.

"Mommy, Uncle Vincent is here, he's gonna take me to the museum."

"Alright," she laughs, sits up and puts on her robe. She right on Thad's heels as they go downstairs and into the kitchen. "You made coffee, thank you," she sighs when he hands her a cup.

"When we gonna go?"

"You better get dressed buddy. I want to talk to your mom for a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll be right back, you wait for me?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you, now go on."

"What did you want to talk about? Elena asks, topping off their cups before taking a seat at the table.

"I was wondering how you and Elijah are doing?"

Elena's eyes drop to her ring on her fourth finger, _Damon's ring_. "We had words about Damon."

"Damon?"

Extending her hand, she nods at it. "I love him, Vincent. I do and I don't want to be alone anymore. But I can't forget about Damon, I can't."

"Elena, you'll never forget Damon. He's such a huge part of all of us. He always will be. But that doesn't mean you can't love again. You deserve to be happy and you know as well as I do that Damon would want that too. If Elijah makes you happy, just be with him."

Feeling tears well in her eyes, she gets up and walks over to the sink, her back facing him. She squeezes the countertop so hard that her knuckles whiten as she stares out the window. Startling when she feels his hands on her shoulders, she turns around and lets Vince pull her into his arms.

"How about Lucy and I keep Thad overnight and you can invite Elijah over?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course, I've been wanting to take him to a National's game anyway, I just happen to have tickets for tomorrow afternoon's game against the Rockies. We'll bring him home afterwards."

"Oh Vincent, thank you," she hugs him again and quickly wipes her tears when Thad bursts into the room.

"Why you crying mommy?"

"I'm not crying, I had something in my eye. Guess what, uncle Vincent and aunt Lucy are going to keep you for an overnight."

"Yay," he squeals.

"We better get your pajamas and some clothes for tomorrow. I'll get your things, you keep uncle Vince company okay?"

"Ah ha."

Elena whispers thank you to her friend then hurries upstairs to pack a few things for Thad. A short time later, she waves goodbye as Vince and Thad pull out of the driveway and disappear down the street.

* * *

When she walks back into the house, she goes to her bedroom. Sitting down on her bed, she picks up Damon's picture. "I love you, Damon, I always will, you must know that. I can't stay stuck though. I have to think of Thad and myself too. Elijah loves us and I love him."

Looking up at the ceiling for a few seconds, she feels her tears forming again. "I hope you can understand, Damon, I promise a part of my heart will always be yours alone... I'll never forget you, but it's time to move on." Taking a deep breath, she drops her now blurry eyes to her left hand and with her right, she takes off her wedding ring and lets her tears fall. Clutching it in her palm, she gets up and puts it in her jewelry box.

When she's able to compose herself, she grabs her bag and runs out of the house, locking the door behind her. Hopping in her car, she drives to Mt. Vernon to see him. After asking for directions, she finds his office and asks to see him.

Unfortunately he's in a meeting so she'll have to wait and she will. She tells his assistant that she's going to explore the grounds a little bit. Viewing the gardens, the tombs and main house eats up some time and she actually enjoys herself. Glancing at her watch, she heads back to Elijah's office.

"Is he back yet?" Elena asks when she approaches Rose's desk.

"Yes, go right in."

"Thank you." Her nerves are alight as she puts her hand on the knob and twists it, opening the door. "Elijah."

"Elena, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, to tell you that I want to be with you," she blurts out.

He jumps to his feet, takes her into his arms and kisses her while the rest of the world falls away. It's slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rests below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingle.

Elena runs her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

When they pull apart, he drops to his knees and pulls the little box out of his pocket. Opening it up he takes the brilliant pear shaped diamond out of it and slides it on her now bare finger. "Will you marry me, Elena Salvatore?"

'Yes, yes, I'll marry you, Elijah."

He stands up, wraps his arms around her middle and twirls her around the room. "I love you." He leans down and kisses the tender area at the base of her neck. Elena's body goes rigid with surprise as trembles shake her body and a euphoric warmth blossoms within her.

She's breathless with delight as he showers her with gentle, soft kisses, each with its own flicker of warmth. She gazes up at him, thrilled beyond words to be the recipient of his affection. He draws back and spends a moment studying her face. Elena feels her blush deepen under his scrutiny. Elijah stares at her lovingly, his eyes softening with tenderness before sparking with something else. He tilts her head to the side and kisses her, his lips demanding. Elena feels a smoldering heat deep within her as his grip tightens, crushing her body to his, gentle yet firm. He slants her head further, deepening the kiss.

When they part, she takes his hand and leads him to the couch. "I want to be your wife more than anything. But you need to know that a piece of my heart will always be _his_ but there's more than enough room for you too. I love you, Elijah."

"I understand, Elena and contrary to popular belief, I don't want you to forget him. You shouldn't have to, I'm just so happy that you love me and want to build a life with me too."

"I do, I really do."

"What do you say we get out of here? I have plans for you future Mrs. Mikaelson."

"Do tell."

"Let's go and I'll show you." he teases, grabs her hand and leads her out of the office, telling Rose he's taking the rest of the day off on the way out.

* * *

June 22, 2009.

"Happy birthday," Elijah gushes, stepping into the kitchen. Bending over, he frisks their dog Jupiter a little bit before stepping over to his wife. Embracing her in his arms, her back to his front, he starts to nuzzle her neck. Dropping one hand, he caresses her very pregnant belly with his palm.

His heart is so full of love for this woman, he didn't realize that it was possible to love someone so much until she and Thad came into his life. "I should be cooking you dinner, it's your special day after all," he purrs softly, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

"You can make me desert," she teases, turning around in his arms to kiss him properly.

"Oh I intend to, my love," he says, lifting a kiss from her lips. "I have something for you."

"You do?" she squeals happily, her smile lighting up her whole face. Pulling the box out of his pocket, he hands it to her.

"Can I open it?"

"Absolutely."

Raising on her tiptoes, she plants another quick kiss to his lips then tears it open. Inside is a pendant with an emerald cut diamond on a white gold chain.

"Elijah is this?" she asks, her mouth drops open in shock, unable to tear her eyes away from it.

"Yes, it's the stone from the engagement ring Damon gave you. I found it your jewelry box and I hope you'll forgive me but I took the liberty of having it made into a necklace. Look at the back."

Lifting her now tear filled yes, she turns it over to read the engraving. _'Forever in your heart'._

"Oh my God, Elijah, I don't know what to say."

"Do you like it?"

Her eyes are full of tears and her voice thick with emotion. "I love it, you have no idea what it means to me that you did this."

"You're welcome." he smiles and pulls her in for a hug.

"Put it on me," she turns around and lifts her curtain of hair. Taking the necklace, Elijah slides it around her neck and secures the clasp. When she turns, she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him fiercely.

"I don't even know how to say thank you. This is priceless to me."

"The look on your face is all the thanks I'll ever need."

"I love you, Elijah."

* * *

September 11, 2009

With their baby securely in her arms, Elena, Elijah and Thad walk the somber path through Arlington National Cemetery to Damon's final resting place. Around her neck is _the_ diamond pendant, the one she never takes off. When they reach his stone, she stoops down and traces his name with her fingers. Tears form, they always do when she visits him. "Hi Damon, it's 8 years on now. I'm here with my husband, Elijah and our daughter Luna. Thad is here too, he's such a great kid. He looks just like you, his mannerisms, so many things remind me of you."

"Hi daddy." Thad lays a bunch of flowers on the ground then touches the stone with his small hand. Elena smiles through her tears and nods at their son.

"We're happy, Damon, you should know that. I'll never forget you, I promise. You'll always be with me," she says softly, clutching the diamond pendant with her free hand. A moment of silence fills the air and she leans forward and touches her lips to the stone just as Luna starts to cry.

Elijah takes the baby while Elena attempts to compose herself. Thad moves closer and lays his hand on hers.

"I love you daddy. I'm going to be just like you when I grow up."

Elena smiles and hugs him. Closing her eyes, she presses her palm against the monument, I love you," she whispers and leans forward to kiss the marble landmark that bears his name.

Then she stands up and takes the tissue that her husband offers and dabs her eyes. "Goodbye, Damon. I'll be back, I promise."

With tears still trailing down her cheeks, she looks at Elijah, links her arm with his and takes Thad's hand with her free one.

They start to walk away when something makes Elena pause and turn around just as a crow lands on his stone. Raising her glistening eyes to the heavens, she smiles, somehow knowing that Damon's sending her a sign, giving her his blessing. "Let's go home."

 _Looking down from the clouds, Damon watches his family walk away. "Goodbye," he whispers, a lone tear leaks from his eye as he blows a kiss._

A sudden rush of wind blows up and kisses Elena's cheek. Feeling the warmth, she palms it and lifts her eyes... _"I caught it."_

 _Fin._

* * *

 _I hope you liked this story Eva. My original thought when starting it was to write you a Christmas story but as you know, sometimes these characters take over and write what they want._

 _You all know that I will LOVE DE till the end of time... They're it for me. My dearest Eva fancies EE too and I wanted to surprise her. I couldn't have written this without making Damon a big part of Elena's life too though. I hope I have honored the deep love they shared._

 _With the anniversary of that horrible day coming up, I wanted also to remember and honor all the people we lost and their families that still mourn them._

 _The title comes from the Michael W. Smith song, "There She Stands"._

 _HUGE, HUGE thanks to my very dear friend Bonnie aka Salvatoreboys4ever for the incredible amount of help she gave me with this story including composing the synopsis. The kiss blown from Damon at the end was her idea._ _She wants you to know she's hard at work on the COHB sequel as well as a short story of human DE, another in her post finale series._

 _And a big thank you to another dear friend, Florencia7 for pre-reading it._

 _Thank you all for reading, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Have a safe and wonderful day. We'll be back to our regularly scheduled DE drama tomorrow with WTTJ 27. We're finishing up 'Death is Just a Feeling". I will post the final installment as soon as we finish it._


End file.
